Fighting
Fighting is how you survive as a Rogue or Clan Cat. It's easy enough to do; just walk up to a cat from a different Clan (or any Clan, if you are a rogue) and press the 'Spacebar' to scratch the enemy with your claws. You win when the enemy either dies or flees. Fighting Information If you have an Apprentice, he/she will, upon sighting an enemy, charge towards it and begin to attack. (If you are a rogue, this also applies to any fellow rogues who are following you.) This may help keep you safe if there are lots of foes ganging up on you, but beware- your apprentices/allies run the risk of being killed by the enemy. You can keep them safe and alive by leaving the area, but by doing this, you will forfeit the battle. If you are on your own Clan's territory, randomly-generated cats from your Clan will sometimes appear to help you fight. It's safest to attack when you have more cats on your side, unless you want a challenge. When an enemy cat is defeated, it will turn red and curl up on the ground, and a red "X" will appear on top of it. If you continue to strike the injured cat with your claws, it will be replaced by a gray cross, which will remain onscreen until you leave the area, meaning that you have killed the cat. On the other hand, if you leave the cat alone, it will disappear after several seconds. Special Abilities/Skills As of v15, special techniques have been introduced that may help you in battle. After gaining experience points by defeating other cats in battle, catching prey, doing quests, going to gatherings, etc. you can talk to the Trainer in your Clan/Four Trees and have him/her teach you these techniques in exchange for the experience points. Each skill costs 10 exp to learn. Once you've learned a skill, you can increase its rank by earning more experience and returning to the Trainer. Increasing the rank of a skill will make it more effective in battle by increasing its power or duration or decreasing its cooldown time (see below). The Trainer can also increase the power of your basic claw attack in this way. You can only have three active techniques at a time. To activate a technique's effect, you can either click its icon in the lower right corner of the screen or press 1, 2, or 3. Once a skill has been activated, its icon will become dull and the skill will go into cooldown- it cannot be used again until the icon returns to its former brightness. *'Hold Your Ground: '"This skill allows you to specify an area for your ally cats to stay near. It also provides a defensive aura which decreases incoming damage and cures all bleeds. Higher ranks grant tighter control and lower cooldowns." *'Herblore:' "Using the art of herbal knowledge, you are able to heal all allies near you. Higher ranks provide higher levels of healing and shorter cooldowns." *'Killing Bite: '"Considered dishonorable by most cats. This dirty tactic will instantly kill your opponent. Higher ranks provide shorter cooldowns." *'Intimidating Glare: '"You can unnerve your opponent with a sharp glare. This takes some of their health and gives it to you. Higher ranks provide higher health steals and shorter cooldowns." *'Track Prey: '"You sniff the air for scents left by small creatures. This skill instantly reveals all hiding prey in the area. It also reveals any hidden foes. Higher ranks lower the cooldown." *'Charge: '"Launch yourself into battle in a frenzy so powerful that you become temporarily invincible! Higher ranks increase invincibility duration." *'Roar of the Lion: '"Make your enemies quake in fear with this powerful ancient roar! Causes your opponents to run away in terror for a few moments. Higher ranks reduce the cooldown." *'Feral Slash: '"A deep-cutting attack that will leave your enemies bleeding. All nearby enemies are given a damage over time effect. Higher ranks increase the amount of damage inflicted over time." *'Sprint: '"Temporarily increases movement speed. At higher ranks, Sprint will last longer." Places for Fighting If you talk to the deputy of your Clan, he/she will give you a battle quest, asking you to go to a certain area and fight for the honor of your Clan. When you enter the area specified by the deputy, several cats from your Clan and the enemy Clan will appear, and a fight will take place. If all of the warriors from the opposing Clan are defeated/killed or decide to retreat, you will earn 7 Reputation for your participation in the battle. These are the areas to which the deputy can send you: #Sunningrocks (ThunderClan & RiverClan) #Burned Sycamore (ThunderClan & ShadowClan) #The Gorge (WindClan & RiverClan) #Beneath Fourtrees (WindClan & ThunderClan) #ThunderPath (WindClan & ShadowClan) Occasionally, warriors from another Clan will wander onto your territory in non-quest areas. You can fight them, but you won't recieve Reputation (although as of v15, you will earn experience points for defeating them). Randomly-generated cats from your own Clan may appear to help you fight. When you are a rogue, it is possible for you to be attacked almost anywhere but Four Trees. You are attacked more often in battle areas, such as Sunningrocks. Enemy Classes As of v15, randomly-generated warriors can have "classes" or "ranks" that determine how they fight you and may grant them special abilities. A warrior's "class" is displayed in front of his/her name; for example, "Ambusher Cliffridge". When the cat is defeated, the "class" name disappears. Higher ranks appear more often as you progress in the game. (Note: Player characters do not have these "classes" and cannot earn them.) *'Novice'- Inexperienced; move and attack slowly; easier to defeat than regular warriors. They used to have apprentice names before classes came out. *'Regular warrior'- The average enemy warrior. (These warriors have no class name to display alongside their regular names, so they show up as, for example, just "Preypool" or "Softheart".) *'Scout'- Can run at extremely high speeds. They are usually the first cat in the battle. *'Ambusher'- Can turn invisible for several seconds at a time, reappearing to strike you when you least expect it. (Invisible Ambushers can be detected with the "Track Prey" ability.) *'Veteran'- Requires more clawstrikes to defeat than a regular warrior. A yellow icon is added to his/her Clan symbol. *'Deputy'- Very difficult to defeat; like the Veteran, requires many clawstrikes to kill. May posess special abilities such as Charge. A red icon is added to his/her Clan symbol. Enemies Best to Just Run Away From Do not try to fight these enemies with tooth and claw- it will have no effect! *Dogs *Twolegs *Adders Trivia *Even though killing is against the warrior code, you can still gain reputation for killing a cat in battle. *Strangely, if you are in ShadowClan, the deputy will never tell you to fight RiverClan, and if you are in RiverClan, you will never be asked to fight ShadowClan. *Among randomly-generated enemy cats in v15, apprentices can be classified as "Deputy". Don't be too surprised if you see an enemy called, for instance, "Deputy Rainpaw" or "Deputy Whitepaw". (Child prodigies, maybe?) Category:Warrior Life Category:Rogue Life Category:Enemies Category:Reputation